The Other Sky High
by nasamuffin
Summary: It's Sky High all over again, but there are differences! LaylaZach, MajWarren, EthanGwen, WillPenny, and maybe more!
1. Psh! Freshmen!

**The Other Sky High**

By Nasamuffin

A/N

I saw The Brothers Grimm last night and was staying up to avoid nightmares, and suddenly I had a vision: Will Stronghold as a villain, Layla making out with Zach, the Popsicle going with Gwen. And so, I wrote the first chapter of an alternate plotline fanfic. NO, there is no dramatic kissing and/or villainous acts yet, so there. Please R&R, I'd really appreciate.

Disclaimer

I do not own any characters from Sky High. There aren't any made-up characters as of yet for me to own, either.

Chapter One: "Psh! Freshmen!"

Will Stronghold attempted to bench the weights once more, but his effort was futile. He flopped back, breathing hard, when he heard footsteps approaching his room. He sat up, nearly braining himself, to see his father open up the door.

Will's father was famous all over the world. Not figuratively. Steve Stronghold, a.k.a. the Commander, was known as the world's greatest superhero. He possessed super strength and worked with his wife, Jetstream.

"So, son, you excited for your first day of school?" he asked, as if he didn't quite realize his fame.

"Yeah, I guess," Will replied. He stood and gathered his backpack from the floor of his room. "Well, gotta jet, can't miss the bus," he said, a bit too cheery. He walked down the stairs mumbling things about his father.

He was greeted with the sight of Layla, his 'friend' since first grade. He had asked her why her lima bean grew so fast, and she had taken that as an invitation to stomp around wherever she damn well pleased, especially in Will's business. His parents simply adored her, however, and Will hated them for it.

Layla, of course, seemed oblivious.

"So Will, how've you been?"

"Exactly the same as yesterday, when you last saw me." Will had very little patience today.

Layla blushed. About to start again, she was cut off by Will's mother, Mrs. Stronghold.

"Hey, kids, isn't that your bus?" She pointed out the window.

Will nodded, grabbed his backpack, and got on the bus. He immediately went to sit by his friend Zach, while Layla asked the driver if this was the bus to Sky High. Suddenly, the doors snapped shut behind her and the bus driver was throwing a fit.

"Do you want every supervillain in the neighborhood to know where we are!" Collecting himself somewhat, he said, "That's the last stop. Next stop, Sky High!"

The freshmen watched in horror as Ron Wilson, bus driver, drove into a construction zone. The signs all said that the bridge gave out, but Ron paid no attention. He went full speed off the edge of the bridge, and suddenly the class was screaming and in freefall. Ron glanced back at them, turned on the school bus's jet mode, and muttered something under his breath.

"Psh! Freshmen!"

A/N: Yes, I know, it's too short, and I'm sorry about it. Like, reeeally sorry. Feel free to yell at me. I'm not very good at this. R&R!


	2. HERO!

A/N

Chapter two. Hooray hooray. I know they're way short, and I'm sorry... Like I said, feel free to shout at me.

Disclaimer

I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter Two: HERO!

As the freshmen got off the bus, they were greeted by a flurry of activity. Two boys were frozen by a girl in a miniskirt. There were suave and sophisticated teens discussing just about everything. Will saw six _extremely_ attractive African-American girls leading a cheer routine. As soon as they had finished, five of the girls disappeared into the sixth. The remaining girl winked and waved at the freshmen before walking off, presumably to her first class.

Will nearly fainted.

A girl with purple hair and clothing found herself next to a very punky boy wearing long black hair, leather, and ripped clothes. She couldn't help notice that he smelled like Chinese food and was also very, very cute. No, not cute, she thought, but very attractive.

A blur circled the freshmen, rounding them into a group. It slowed, revealing a large senior, who was quickly joined by a lanky senior with striped sleeves. The lanky one spoke.

"My name is Lash, and this is Speed. We're the student welcoming committee. Now, if you wouldn't mind handing over the fifteen dollar new student fee?"

A small nerdy-looking boy said, "There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook!" This earned him stares, but he didn't care; the most beautiful girl in the world had walked up to the group. She swished her hair.

"Lash, Speed, cut it out." At this, the two boys left without question. "My name," she continued, "is Gwen Grayson. I'm the student body president. I know you'll all love Sky High, just like I did. It's such a great experience, I met so many new friends..."

To the boy, she seemed to be talking and smiling just at him. When he jolted out of his reverie, he heard her last words.

"Now, if you follow those simple rules, I promise you won't fall off the school." The nerdy boy gulped and walked to Orientation with the rest of his class.

After Principal Powers had finished her speech, the class was assaulted by a jolting voice behind them. They turned to see a man on a pedestal wearing a jogging suit. He blew his whistle and began to speak.

"My name is Coach Boomer! You may know me as Sonic Boom!" He shouted everything he said. "You are here for power placement! This will divide the heroes from the sidekicks!" He pronounced the word "sidekicks" as if it were a plague. "You will step onto this pedestal and show your power! Yes, you will do it in front of the entire class! And we will start with you, hippie chick!" He pointed at Layla. She immediately began a litany about prejudice and was promptly stuck in the sidekick section. "Next up is you, Punks R Us!" He pointed at the punky freshman with the long black hair. "Name?"

"Warren Peace." The crowd did a collective gasp; this was the child of a superheroine and a supervillain. Warren stepped up to the pedestal and nonchalantly ignited both his arms.

"Hero!" Boomer practically shouted. "Alternateen, get over here!" He pointed at the purple girl. "And what do you do?" She rolled her eyes.

"Name is Magenta. I shapeshift."

"Show me!"

Magenta stepped up to the pedestal, crouched, and turned into a purple guinea pig. There was laughter in the audience. Boomer frowned.

"That's it?"

"Yep," the guinea pig said, in a high-pitched voice.

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"Sidekick!" Boomer shrieked.

"Bite me," said the guinea pig, scurrying off the platform.

Next Boomer called up the nerdy kid. "What's your name?"

"Well, first, let me tell you, it's such an honor to meet you--" The boy was cut off by Boomer's snide remark. "My name is Ethan. I melt."

"Show me!"

Ethan nodded and promptly dropped into a puddle on the floor. Boomer nodded. "Pretty good... for a POPSICLE!"

Next up was Zach. He was clearly excited as Boomer went through the motions of chewing out and/or requesting power display. So, naturally, everybody was expecting something big. There was a motion in the crowd as Layla pushed forward to watch.

Zach rocked on his heels a bit and then clapped his hands together, waving them about a bit. Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Well?"

"I'm doin' it," Zach answered, clearly in the zone. This was odd, because there was absolutely nothing happening.

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Glowin', man, ain't I?" Zach looked around, a little startled. Boomer cleared his throat.

"SIDEKICK!"

Zach growled and mumbled and stalked off the platform. Boomer was about to open his mouth to summon a new student up when the bell for lunch rang.

"We will continue this after lunch. Starting with YOU." He pointed at Will, and Will gulped.

At lunch, the freshmen walked into the cafeteria, gleefully abusing Coach Boomer. All gleeful, that is, except for Zach. Zach was very sore about his placement.

"I mean it guys, he's gonna regret this. Some dark night, there'll be no moon, and he'll lose his car keys, and I won't glow to help him find 'em!"

Unnoticed to Zach, however, Boomer had been sitting at the table they had just passed. "You got a problem with me?" he asked, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Uh, no, Coach Boomer, sir!"

Boomer laughed, and began to change. Within seconds, the shapeshifter boy stood there. He punched Zach's shoulder. "Just foolin' with ya."

Zach rolled his eyes and started assuring his friends that no, he hadn't believed it was really Boomer.

As Zach, Layla, Magenta, and Ethan sat down at a table together and Will sat by himself, he looked over his shoulders to see a boy with long black hair in leather staring at him. Maj looked as well, and her heartbeat quickened, so she looked away again. Will, however, was not so easily deterred. He stood up, flexing his wrists, and walked over to the starer. Immediately whispers began circulating about the boy with a superhero mother and a supervillain father: Warren Peace. Son of Barron Battle. And then Will spoke.

"You got a problem with me, jackass?"

Warren blinked at him. "Yes, yes I do."

Will nodded, turned to walk back to his table, and then leapt into the air and flew around behind Warren. As Warren turned to stare, Will hefted his fist and sucker-punched him.

A collective gasp filled the cafeteria until the one-girl cheer squad started to chant. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The chanting took over the echo-y room until the noise was deafening.

Warren stood, and Will flew even higher into the air. Then Warren's sleeves caught on fire.

Or so it seemed to those who didn't know his power. They soon realized that this wasn't the case, however, as Will was forced to dodge fireball after fireball. Will, however, played a mean offense and eventually Warren was the one dodging Will's swoops. Just as the battle was winding down (with Warren totally at Will's mercy), Principal Powers appeared.

In Principal Powers's office, the woman gave both boys a speech which made Warren look down and Will look defiant. As she dismissed them back to power placement, Warren attempted to make peace with Will, no pun intended. Will, however, was less than open to the idea. He ignored Warren as they walked back into the gym. He ignored Warren as he walked up to the pedestal.

"Name is Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jetstream." Will began to levitate off the ground.

He put on a very nice display of his flying skills, and five minutes later touched down again. Boomer clapped appreciatively.

"HERO!"

A/N: All righty then! This one's rather longer, I hope. Three pages plus an author's note. Heehee. Anyhow, guess what time it is: Review time!

Espantalho: Thanks for the review! I plan to continue through the entire movie, but it might not work out that way.

jnglkat: I sure hope so! Kick me if I bore you.

serenity's hell: Yesh, it wasn't scary as I watched it or immediately after, but then... ahem certain scenes kept coming back. I'm just hoping these "refreshing ideas" of mine don't get me tarred and feathered by the fanfic community...


	3. A Match Made In Hell

A/N

Oooookay! I've been real pleased with all the reviews, guys, keep on reviewing me! Even if you wanna say "hi" or "I ing hate your story GAHHHHHD" or something. From this chapter out, I will not be following the course of the movie quite as tightly as before. I may still include the scene at homecoming, etc., but it's unlikely. While we're doing all these switcharoos, we may make Gwen be a good girl. I'll decide when I come to it. Also, I'm SOOOO sorry that this has taken so long. School and stuff, plus major writer's block. Oh, and this chapter is entirely about the pairing of Magenta and Warren. Wheehee, weird-colored hair!

Disclaimer

I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter Three: "A Match Made In Hell"

The next few weeks passed rather painfully for the new freshmen. They settled into the harsh regime of their classes and began to get a grip on things. As soon as they were all well acquainted with the school and teachers, the social life that is high school began to thrive. Party invitations were handed out and homecoming was planned. Soon enough the class had divided into groups: the large group of identicals known as the "popular" kids, the smaller group "nerds," and those who sat on the sidelines, watching the two clash.

One lunch period, halfway through the first semester, Magenta chanced to be sitting at the table closest to Warren's, alone. Having two loner tables had placed much strain on the rest of the student population, so people were packed like sardines.

Warren looks at Maj's table, muttering to himself. Seeming to reach a decision, he stood up with his tray. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at him. He scowled at them, and they went back to their trays. He shook his head as if to clear it, and sat down across from Magenta at her table. Surprised, she looked up at him.

"What the hell do you want?" He glared at her.

"Do you have anyone to go to Homecoming with?" He asked her bluntly.

She stared at him. "No... why?"

Warren coughed. "Youwannagotothadancewimme?" Seeing the girl's blank stare, he gulped. "What I mean is, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Uhh... sure."

With that, the fire-controller stood and returned to his table, ignoring the stares and whispers from the students squeezed into the cafeteria.

While everyone was staring at Warren, nobody noticed as Magenta into a guinea pig, and scurried away.

In the girls' bathroom, Magenta morphed back into her human form. Leaning on the dirty white sink, she gazed at her face behind all the swear words and pairing-hearts scratched into the mirror. She barely recognized herself. Confused, she scanned her face for what was wrong. Then she saw it - she had applied blush that morning.

"WTF," she muttered impassively, before scrubbing at her face with a wet, scratchy, brown paper towel. She scrubbed for a minute or two before she realized it wasn't coming off -- it wasn't blush makeup, but an actual blush across her features! Swearing like a sailor, she buried her face in her hands. When she looked up again, her face was normal, but her eyeliner was smeared. Wiping it off to redo it, she muttered to herself.

"Why would being asked out by that, that punk, make me blush? I mean, seriously, it's not like I even like him, he's a total jerk, plus he's a loner, and hey, how is that cool?" She conveniently forgot the fact that she was a loner too. "Anyways, he's not even hot... I definitely don't like him..."

"You sound so sure." Adjusting her eye focus, Maj looked behind her to see the six girls Will had been so interested in on their first day. "I can tell you like her, it's like, so obvious." She glittered back into her single form and put her hand on her hip.

Magenta smiled at her best friend. "Hey, Penny! You'll NEVER believe what happened to me at lunch!"

"Au contraire, girlfriend. Warren Peace asked you to Homecoming." Penny smirked. "I'm the social butterfly, remember?"

Maj clicked her tongue. "How could I forget?"

"So, you gonna go with him?"

"I dunno..." The shapeshifter looked down.

"Well, of course you are!" Penny held the sides of Magenta's face and forced her to look up at her. "You like him, he obviously likes you, so go with him!"

"I wish it were that simple... but yeah, I guess I will."

"Well then, no time to lose, we have to find you a dress, pronto! C'mon, we can skip the rest of the day. I know these great shops. Ever heard of DEB?" Chattering on about dress shops and styles, Penny and Magenta walked out of the school.

A/N: Sorry it took forever! I'm SO embarrassed. Anyhow! R&R, and flames are definitely welcome. Tell me how much I suck, please!

moondust0109: Not exactly hurried, but here it is, an update for you. Glad you like it... I think...

YoginiGal: You've got no idea how good it makes me feel that you won't tar and feather me. That'd be painful, no? I'll keep writing, though.


	4. Malicious Multiplications

A/N

Yeys, I am on a roll tonight! Thank you to my friend Gina for giving me super-duper inspiration and also being my fanfic buddy! Thanks to my reviewers, too, you guys make it worthwhile! Oh, and this chapter and the last are happening at about the same time.

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Disney!

Chapter Four: "Malicious Multiplications"

Over the few weeks of school, Will had become quite the jock. He was popular, hot, and mean, plus he had the coolest power of the entire freshman class... or so he and his lackeys made it known. Walking down the hall with a smirk on his face, he eyed girls in the hallway, nodding with approval. Once and a while, when he saw something he liked, he'd pinch or slap. Girls would squeal and giggle. Except for one.

Every time he saw Penny, he felt something he didn't feel for other girls. When he slapped her behind, she wouldn't giggle and primp and try to slut herself like the others. She would multiply into six, corner him, and stare him down. Every time, she'd tell him to never do it again. Every time, he would ignore her and the next time he saw her, he'd do the exact same thing.

Penny was ashamed with herself. She'd always try not to blush, try to hide it in time, but she was always scared that Will would see her weakness for him. Finally, he walked past her once again, did his thing once again, and she had had enough. She cornered him, as always, and instead of telling him off, became one again and backed him into a corner. She walked up close to him, until her face was inches from his.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Will was lost for words. He awkwardly tried to say something suave, something cool, but the girl of his dreams was in his face. Close enough to kiss... He tried to shove the thought from his brain, but he couldn't. He had a mental image of him putting his arms around her, kissing her lips... It seemed so real.

When Will finally let her go, Penny gasped. "What the..."

Hearing Penny speak to him, Will realized that he hadn't just been daydreaming. He had really done it. He had really kissed Penny! Trying not to look startled, he smirked. "Bet you liked that."

Penny was really pissed at his attitude. She had indeed liked the kiss, and she knew he did too, but still... She slapped him and stalked off to the bathroom.

Will scribbled down a note on a piece of notebook paper. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, he stuffed the paper into Penny's locker and resumed his player walk down the hall.

In the bathroom, Penny met up with Magenta. Apparently during lunch Warren had asked Maj to the dance. Penny assured her best friend that she should go, so they bribed Ron for a ride dirtside and skipped school for the day to look at dresses. While they were shopping, the girls struck up a conversation.

"Maj, girl, you will NEVER believe what happened in the hall right before you and I met up."

"Heh. Try me." Magenta put on a hooked grin.

"Well, first off, Will flirted with me again..."

"What a surprise." The shapeshifter rolled her eyes.

"But then he kissed me."

Maj gaped. "Holy crap!" Penny only nodded. "So, what did you do to him?"

"Well, I slapped him and then went to the bathroom, where I found you."

"Niiiice."

Will, who had skipped as well, sat on the roof of his house, thinking over the events of the day. He admonished himself for being so rash when he spoke to Penny. He wished to death that he hadn't gone attitude on her. She probably hated him now!

Will's best friend Lash slung himself up to sit beside Will. "You know the school day's over, right dude?" Will blinked. Had that much time gone by? He berated himself even more, for getting so wrapped up over one little thing.

"What happened, Will? You just left, didn't tell me or Speed."

"Ehh... It's a long story." Will sighed.

"I got time, man, and you're not yourself. Tell me." Lash could be insistent sometimes.

Will finally gave in and relayed the events to his friend. When he was done, he put his head in his hands and grumbled to himself.

"Will, it's cool. She just wanted to hide that she really digs you! Seriously!"

"Damn... I wish it were that simple, L-Man. I wish it were."

A/N: Woot! Two chapters in one 2-hour span. I'm the crap.

Review!

Ginahey: Yay, Gina! Thanks for reading!


End file.
